


Crack the Shutters

by Lawlerbawler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, M/M, Marauders era, Orer, Returning Home, Sex, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawlerbawler/pseuds/Lawlerbawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius returns home after a long two weeks away on assignment for the Order. The amount that he has missed Remus while away is unfathomable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack the Shutters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic based on the song Crack the Shutters by Snow Patrol.

Late Wednesday night. Sirius was just arriving home from an assignment he’d been on for the Order. One of the most boring missions he’d been on, resulting in the longest two weeks of his entire life. It didn’t involve a lot of fighting, mostly just staking out and an endless amount of agonizing research. Something that would have been more up Moony’s alley. But alas, Remus had his own things to take care of. 

When he got home, it was quite late at night; well after midnight. The flat was dark and he forgot about the small table that sat just beside the door. With a faint curse and a hop from stubbing his toe, he quietly ― or at least to some attempt ― made his way to the bedroom, looking to drop his bag and crawl into bed for a long awaited sleep. The door creaked as he opened it, his eyes peering across to the dark figure in bed, watching it stir as he shut the door quicker to avoid more noise. Sirius gently set his bag down by the dresser and quickly stripped off his clothes. Finally, he was where he wanted to be at that moment. Slipping into the warmth of the bed that he shared with his Moony. 

Not wanting to wake the other man, he slowly inched himself in closer until he could wrap his arm over Remus’ waist. It felt good to finally be back and able to at least hold him. Much different than the lonely nights he’d been spending on assignments, thinking of being home. Sirius placed a gentle kiss to the corner of the other’s mouth, “I love you, Moony,” he whispered as he closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after.

_You cool your bedwarm hands down_  
 _On the broken radiator_  
 _When you lay them freezing on me_  
 _I mumble can you wake me later_  
 _But I don't really want you to stop_  
 _And you know it so it doesn't stop you_  
 _You run your hands from my neck_  
 _To my chest_

Sirius lay asleep, face pressed into the warmth of his pillow. It was the first good sleep he’d been able to have in what seemed like forever. The gentle shift of the body next to him pulled him out of sleep, only for a moment. His eyelids drooped closed once again, rolling to lay flat on his back now, arm thrown against his forehead. He felt the slight shift again just before the ice cold hands came to rest against his cheeks. A small smile pulled at Sirius’ formerly still expression, his eyes not opening to the touch. He could feel himself slipping back to sleep and as much as he wanted to finally see his lover, the need for more sleep seemed to be winning him over. A soft, semi-conscious mumble passed his lips, “Can you wake me later?” Though he didn’t hear a response, he knew it was granted as the cold hands slid slowly down his skin. From neck to shoulders. Shoulders to collar bone. Collar bone to finally rest against his bare chest. The rest of the warm body curled perfectly along his side, settling in to wait out the rest of his sleep. 

_Crack the shutters open wide_  
 _I want to bathe you in the light of day_  
 _And just watch you as the rays_  
 _Tangle up around your face and body_  
 _I could sit here for hours_  
 _Finding new ways to be awed each minute_  
 _'Cause the daylight seems to want you_  
 _Just as much as I want you_

It was a few hours later when Sirius finally woke, the light streaming into their bedroom from the curtains that Remus must have cracked open earlier that morning. He rolled onto his side, seeing his boyfriend sitting in the armchair, a book perched on the arm of it and mind deeply submerged in the story. He loved to see the other man like this ― the way he remembered seeing him at school ― focused on his studies or whatever book he was caught up in at the moment. In the time that the other boy would be distracted, it gave Sirius the opportunity to check him out, appreciating the very handsome boyfriend he had. He'd start from the top of his head, loving the way his wavy hair sat. His eyes and the way they could convey many different moods. But no matter the mood, Sirius was always able to get lost in them. His dimples; seeing them put a smile on his own face. And the lips that sat nicely between those dimples, so soft and gentle when they kissed. His eyes continued to move down his body, watching the sunlight drape over his body, hitting nicely against the contours of his chest and stomach. As his eyes scanned to his belly button, he could see the beginning of one of his biggest scars. To Remus' disbelief, Sirius actually liked the scars. It showed how strong Remus was through all the hardships he'd had. It was one of the things that attracted Sirius.

Remus finally managed to look up from his book and gave a soft smile across the room. "How long have you been awake, love?" He asked softly as he set the book down and crossed to the bed. He was still dressed in the boxers he had worn to bed, much to Sirius' delight. Sirius couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face as he reached out for Remus' hand to pull him into bed. "About five minutes. Just been watching you. Could watch you all day." With that, he pulled the boy on top of him and pressed their lips together. He missed having Remus close to him and was glad to finally be back home.

Soon, both sets of boxers were off and they were both under the blanket. Sirius had the other man pinned down underneath him and for a moment he just stared down into his lover’s eyes. "I love you," he whispered softly, not giving him a chance to respond as he bent down and kissed him hard. It had been two weeks since they were able to be intimate together and just the small amount of kissing had them both going already. Sirius quickly rolled off and grabbed his wand from the nightstand, casting a spell to lubricate and prepare Remus. If he had time and could be patient, he'd be able to do it himself. But at the moment, that was not an option for them. He needed this now.

Sirius pushed Remus' legs up to his chest and moved himself in close to the other. He took hold of his member and lined himself up, slowly pushing into him. Just slow and gentle at first. The perfect pace to start. The further he pushed, the louder Remus gasped. He waited until he was in as far as he could go before he felt a set of hands on his hips. "Oh god. Move." He heard Remus moan out and a grin spread across Sirius’ lips.

With the slow rocking of his hips, his senses were on fire. He dipped his head down catching the other’s lips in a desperate kiss. With all the added stress of the war, it was great for them to be able to unwind and spend time together. Making love was something they didn't get to do often anymore. Most times, it was just a quick fuck to get them both off. When one of them returned home from an assignment away, they would spend the day like this. Sleeping, making love and just enjoying each other’s presence.

With pleasure at a high in both men, there was little thinking that took place in their activity. Sirius ran mostly on impulse and gave a sudden thrust forward, emitting a loud moan that sounded from each of them. The pleasure coursed through his entire body and soon, he swatted Remus’ hand out of the way as he took over stroking him. He couldn’t help the self-satisfied grin forming on his lips as he watching his lover, head thrown back against the bed, eyes sewn shut and hips pushing up into him. It was entirely gratifying that he could do that to Remus. Get him into such a state of want and arousal. And to watch him come undone from his movements and touches.

Soft whimpers sounded from the brown haired man below him and he knew that as a sign. Remus was close and it was time for the grand finale. As he continued his thrusts, he leaned down, capturing Remus’ lips with his own once again, increasing the pace of his hips and hand just enough to have him practically screaming. Sound moving from one mouth to the other. Sirius’ own noises were low, short grunts and with the feeling of Remus tightening around his member, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He let his orgasm take over, spilling into his lover, a loud groan sounding. Mere seconds later, he felt the warmth and stickiness of his partner’s cum spreading over his skin. He wanted to allow the sensations in his body to continue, but his arms seemed to be thinking otherwise as the buckled, sending him collapsing down onto Remus. Both men were panting. Both men were smiling. Both men were entirely satisfied. 

As he pulled himself off, rolling to lay on his back, he opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of his Moony’s face. His hand was on his forehead, lips slightly parted but corners turned up in a soft grin. A look of complete content played about his features. Sirius found his hand moving out to start rubbing at the other’s chest. While his breathing got back to normal, he lay there thinking about how much he had missed this.

_It's been minutes, it's been days,_  
 _It's been all I will remember_  
 _Happy lost in your hair_  
 _And the cold side of the pillow_  
 _Your hills and valleys_  
 _Are mapped by my intrepid fingers_  
 _And in a naked slumber_  
 _I dream all this again_

Sirius finally mustered up some energy, rolling over to grab his wand and clean up the mess they had managed to make on the sheets. He moved in close to Remus again, resting his head near his shoulder and craning his neck to place a gentle kiss to the other pair of lips. “I love you.” He whispered softly. He could feel the coldness of the pillow pressing against his cheek. It felt refreshing ⏤ awakening. Two weeks he had gone without this. Without the comfort of his own bed. Without the contact of his boyfriend. But since all’s fair in love and war he needed to man up and take it.  
The familiar set of brown eyes searched his, smile not once fading. “I love you too.” Came the soft reply, hand moving to gently stroke cheek. Sirius scooted himself in to the other a little closer, bringing their lips together in a loving kiss. Those three words were eminent in the action. His fingers traced along Remus’ skin, feeling the gentle bumps of the old, healed scars. He knew this man’s body so well the scars weren’t of any shock to him. Slowly, the kiss became more heated and chests were soon closer together. Everything in this moment was perfect. If this was a dream, he wouldn’t mind doing it all again.


End file.
